Hopes Pokemon journey
by A.J.Rowling
Summary: This is a story about a new young trainer names Hope...Along with his friends he aims to tackle the Pokemon league.Please rate and leave any advice/criticism i hope to get a good response before i continue writing the story.Thanks...


Hopes Pokemon adventure

(Hoenn)

**CHAPTER 1: A late start.**

"Oh I can't believe your leaving" Hope's mum said tearfully,as she and her son Hope stood in their small kitchen packing away the last of the food that she had prepared for his long journey along with some money.

"Well I could have left last week if it weren't for dad coming home late" Hope groaned.

"Oh don't keep going on about that" his mum said annoyed "he's done a lot for you" she continued "he helped you catch Eevee on you tenth birthday, he bought you a Pokedex and pokeballs and even went to littleroot town as soon as he got here to get a trainer card for you". She finished breathlessly and slightly pink in the face.

"Yeah yeah I know" he replied

Hope was a thirteen year old boy who lived in Petalburg city. Hope had a full head of curly brown hair with brilliant green eyes,small for his age but strong and determined,he was lively and energetic and all of his life he has dreamed of adventures with Pokemon and as he got older... he set his sights on the Pokemon league. He wanted to dash off on his journey with his best friend Jack straight away having finally got the chance to live his dream,however he was set back by a few days as his Mum insisted on him waiting;to say his goodbyes to his Dad. Hope's dad did business all around the world and took his work very seriously and wasn't around his family much and as a result,doesn't have much of a relationship with his son.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with and Cindy" Hope's mum continued "she came from the Jhoto region and started off just two days ago I heard, and Olivia went with her" his mum reassured him.

"I no mum,butwhat about Jack"? Hope said

"Well he might be as few days ahead of you but-."

"Exactly" Hope snapped

"Just go and get ready" his mum sighed

So after dashing upstairs to make sure he had packed everything he needed, Hope slung he's expensive leather holdall and tent bag over his shoulder and prepared to leave his house and start his very first Pokémon journey.

"Ready to go Eevee" He asked his small cat like Pokémon.

"EEVEE EE" he replied

Just then Hope's Dad came down the stairs and stood proudly in front of his son,he held out his hand for Hope to shake.

"The day my only son becomes a true pokemon trainer, do me proud boy."Hopes Dad announced as he let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug. Hope gave an assuring nod as he freed himself from the tight embrace and smiled at his dad,who smiled back. So with that he waved his mum and her first Pokemon;Grumpig goodbye before stepping outside the door of his house and...

Tripped over a Zigzagoon fleeing an angry looking middle aged man (for whatever reason)

"Stupid rodent"! He and the man exclaimed.

Hope picked himself up off the ground and made his way out of town, passing petalburg gym, it was closed as a new gym leader was being decided for it, and that new gym leader could be his older sister,And it was for that reason that she could not be there to see her brother off;she was at one of many examinations that will decide whether or not she is fit to be the leader Of Petalburg gym. Hope headed for route 104 and left his home town of petalburg behind until he would one day return for a gym badge.

**CHAPTER 2:The journey begins**

As he strolled down route 104 for about ten minutes Hope passed an old abandoned cottage with boarded up windows,curious he moved closer to it and noticed that people had scribbled the words: R.I.P Mr. B. Hope walked around to a gap in the small cottage where the door should have been and was shocked to see a tiny wingull fly straight out of it, he ignored the wingull as it flew up into the sky, and peered back into the cottage to see six baby wingull identical in size to the one that had skimmed his head seconds ago, and a bigger wingull who he presumed was the mother of the other ones. Having satisfied his curiosity,Hope turned round and began walking along the route again when something hit him hard in the back - one of the baby wingull he had seen had intentionally flown straight into him."Grr hey watch it you!" Hope cried rubbing his lower back as he watched the the baby pokemon fly high over petalburg woods cooing happily to itself .

"Tease me will ya'" Hope muttered to himself as Eevee growled in agreement.

Hope came to the entrance of petalburg woods before deciding to sit down on a nearby tree stump,And scan his trusted partner with his new Pokedex:

_**Eevee the Evolution Pokémon**_

_**An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.**_

Said the Pokedex's computerized female voice. Hope also found out that his Eevee was level ten and knew tackle, sand attack and tail whip.

"Ok Eevee let's get through these woods" Hope said standing up.

"Hold it" said a low voice from behind him I want to battle you and that Eevee" a freckled face boy with tidy black hair and designer glasses announced as he pointed at Eevee.

Hope put on a smile."Sure" he replied trying to sound confident As Eevee hopped in front of him and adopted his fighting stance.

"My name is Malcolm and I'm a beginning trainer from littleroot town" he proclaimed with his hand on his chest.

"Really" Hope sighed "Same here,and guess what pal I'm not gonna loose my first ever pokemon battle,one on one!" he finished

"Lets go then" Malcom shouted back eagerly "Um...Ok Torchic or Poochyena?" Malcolm stuttered to himself as he stared at the two pokeballs in his hand.

Hope let out a huge sigh."Get ready Eevee" he said nervously,it was he's first ever Pokémon battle and was worried that Eevee would get badly hurt.

"Go now Poochyena!" Malcolm exclaimed as he spun round dramatically before tossing a pokeball and releasing his Poochyena.

"Eevee tail whip!" Hope commanded

Eevee charged at Poochyena and when he got close span round and whipped Poochyena with his tail breaking her stance

"Now tackle then sand attack!" Hope called

"Dodge!" Malcolm cried

Eevee was too fast for Poochyena and rammed into her knocking her aside effortlessly before quickly turning round and flinging dirt in her eyes with his hind feet.

Poochyena bite! Malcolm commanded

Poochyena was momentarily blinded and totally missed her target and began snapping her jaws at thin air

"Stay calm Poochyena" Malcolm called

Poochyena obeyed and stood still.

"Ok use tackle!" Hope said quickly

Eevee charged at Poochyena

"Stay right there Poochyena" Malcolm said quietly, then just as Eevee was about to make contact...

"To the left and bite!" Malcolm cried

Poochyena hopped blindly to the left then attacked with a bite to her right striking Eevee with a critical hit.

"Eevee are you ok" Hope asked desperately

Eevee sprang up from the ground and nodded excitedly

"All right then tail whip and tackle!" Hope commanded

Eevee span round and flicked his tail towards Poochyena

"Dodge!" Malcolm shouted desperately

Poochyena had regained her sight and jumped in time,dodging Eevee's first attack but lost her balance and was caught full on by he's second,which sent her slamming into a tree.

Poochyena stood up for a second, swayed and then fell down defeated.

"NOO!" Malcolm exclaimed "I'm not supposed to lose!"

He retreated his defeated Pokémon and stomped of toward Petalburg city angrily without a word to heal his Pokémon.

"Here you go" Hope said happily as he smiled down and sprayed the contents of a potion on his Eevee, "well done you were great".

"EEVEE EE!" Eevee cried as he bounced around happily.

"Now let's get to Rustboro city as quick as we can" Hope said as he walked into Petalburg woods with Eevee at his side.

Hope had been walking for over three hours, got into seven battles, been attacked by a swarm of wild dustox and had used up all but one of he's potions and had no antidotes left at all, the only good thing was Eevee gained four levels and was now level fourteen

"Urgh!" Hope groaned "So much for quick, it's going to get really dark soon; I'm going to put up the tent".Eevee found a few twigs nearby, put them in his mouth and dropped them at Hope's feet.

"Fire wood?" Hope asked. Eevee nodded."Well if you want to" Hope said slowly.

Eevee ran off excitedly to collect more twigs.

"Don't leave my sight" Eevee's over protective trainer called after him.

Hope's mum had made him practice putting up he's tent several times the day before his journey and he was glad that she had now, as it still took him forty-five minutes to put up he's small two man tent, it then took him ten minutes to light a fire once Eevee had returned with some kindling and a further five to cook some instant noodles, he gave Eevee some Pokémon food for normal and fighting types before getting into his sleeping bag and falling asleep holding Eevee close.

When Hope woke in the morning he cooked some frankfurter sausages for breakfast before packing up his tent and making his way through the rest of Petalburg woods, it was an hour before he came to the exit."Look Eevee over there I see the exit" Aj exclaimed relived to see daylight.

**CHAPTER 3: New and old friends**

Eevee ran on ahead and exited the woods with Hope just behind him coming to the northern side of route 104, Hope began walking towards a big pond when he noticed the bridge a few metres away and headed for it. As he started across the bridge Hope saw a pair of upset looking twins who he guessed had just been beaten badly in a battle.

"Who died?" Hope asked in a sarcastic voice

"Go away!" One of them screamed at the top of her voice

Hope chuckled as he carried on walking when something hit him hard in the back which sent him tumbling to the decking of the bridge, Eevee looked up into the air and began growling deeply as Hope stood up and realised it was the wingull that had flown into him the day wingull was now flying towards him from the side; Hope could see that if he was hit he would fall into the pond."Eevee come on" Hope said said quickly as he sprinted to the other side of the bridge followed by Eevee a few seconds later. Once he was on the other side he waited for wingull to come close, "let's teach her a lesson Eevee" Hope said angrily.

"Eevee ee'!" Eevee growled

When wingull realised Hope had stopped and prepared to battle she began to slow down and flapped in the air a few meters away from him.

"Eevee tackle!" Hope exclaimed

Eevee sprang up in the air towards wingull but was countered by a powerful water gun which sent him crashing back down the ground

"All right Eevee tackle again!" Hope cried

Eevee pounced again.

Wingull flew down slightly and went underneath Eevee before spreading her wings out wide and flying upwards,striking Eevee in the stomach with a critical hit from wing attack which sent him soaring through the air, landing in a heap at Hope's feet.

"Are you ok Eevee?" Hope asked shocked,hoping he had not made a mistake in challenging this wild wingull.

Eevee struggled to his feet a quarter of a minute later before growling again and nodding.

"Tackle!" Hope called

As he predicted wingull dodged

"Keep it up Eevee don't stop!" Hope commanded.

The idea was to keep Eevee's attacks coming fast so that all wingull could do was dodge,now Hope just had to wait and see if Eevee could hold out until Wingull ran out of stamina.

Eevee continued charging and pouncing at Wingull until Hope noticed she was looking tired.

"Stop now Eevee, wait until she attacks then dodge". Hope said quickly

Wingull was slower now and Eevee easily dodged her two wing attack attempts, Hope saw his chance as Wingull swooped down low.

"Tackle Now!" Hope called

Eevee slammed into his opponent and knocked her off course.

Wingull began to flap her wings madly.

"Tackle again!" Aj cried

Eevee hit wingull again, this time dealing a lot more damage.

Wingull regained her balance, spread her wings wide and zoomed in a straight line towards Eevee.

"Turn and run Eevee" Hope commanded

Eevee turned and began running in the opposite direction.

Wingull swooped down to almost ground level and easily caught up to Eevee and when she was within two metres away from him Hope gave he's orders.

"Now jump then tackle!" Hope exclaimed

Eevee sprang up and looked down as wingull flew directly underneath him, then slammed into her from above with a powerful tackle which smashed her into the watched Wingull for a moment,When he was sure it had been defeated he congratulated his pokemon.

"that was excellent Eevee" Hope beamed as he stroked his proud Pokémon's head.

He was just about to walk away when he considered how strong wingull was, he unclipped an empty pokeball from he's belt and tossed it wholeheartedly at the defeated wingull, the pokeball tapped the pokemon and she was enveloped in a red beam then vanished inside of the ball.

The pokeball started to shake from left to right.

PING!

Wingull was easily caught."We did it" Hope said happily as he picked up the pokeball before tossing it in the air to release his new friend.

Hope scanned her with his Pokedex

**Wingull the seagull Pokémon**

_**Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky.**_

Wingull was level eleven and knew Growl, water gun, supersonic and Wing attack.

Gull! Wingull shouted happily as she swooped down and hit him hard in his ! Hope groaned before sending wingull back into her pokeball and heading to Rustboro city.

Rustboro was a big city and Hope was struck with awe as he lived in such a small one,despite his fascination he went straight to the Pokémon centre and healed his Pokémon before heading to route 116 east of Rustboro to train his Pokémon before challenging Roxanne the leader of Rustboro gym. He spent thirty five minutes walking eastward down route 116 in which he had eleven different battles, seven with wild Pokémon and four with trainers(winning them all). He was near Rusterf tunnel; in fact he could see the entrance, he decided once he reached it he would turn back and challenge Roxanne in Rustboro city. As he walked past a tent just a little bigger than his own a wild Nincada sent out his wingull.

Wing attack! He commanded

Wingull struck hard and defeated Nincada in one hit.

After wingull wiped out Nincada they were challenged by a man in he's thirty's.

"Battle me and you"... the man said in a deep voice, "two Pokémon".

"Ok"... Hope said a bit freaked out

"Go Eevee!" Hope shouted

"Battle time sandshrew!" The man said in his dull voice

"Eevee are you ok to battle?" Hope asked as in their last battle on that route Eevee was karate chopped by a powerful machop.

"Eevee eve" Eevee replied quickly.

"All right then sand attack!" Hope called

"Defence curl", "then poison sting!" The weird guy shouted

Eevee kicked up dirt with his hind legs towards Sandshrew who merely curled into a ball as the dirt just hit him having no effect before he sprang up and opened his mouth releasing tiny white poison needles which zoomed at Eevee and struck him to the floor.

"Grr..." Hope growled

"Ok then tail whip!" He commanded

"Dodge" said weird guy calmly.

Eevee flicked he's tail at sandshrew who hopped to the left to dodge the attack.

"Scratch!" Weird guy said quickly

"Jump and use tackle!" Hope cried

Eevee sprang up avoiding Sandshrew's attack then came down hard and tackled sandshrew which sent him skidding on he's back along the floor.

"Get up and use rapid spin!" Weird guy exclaimed

Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled at Eevee with great speed

"Err...quick use tackle!" Hope said, Eevee charged at sandshrew and the two Pokémon collided;knocking each other back, sandshrew was still standing, panting slightly whereas Eevee was lying in heap on the ground, Eevee struggled to he's feet fighting to catch he's breath.

Eevee you've had enough well done, now return Hope said quietly as he held out Eevee's pokeball and released a beam of red light.

Eevee didn't want to be removed from battle but didn't have enough energy to dodge the beam which sucked him back into his pokeball.

"Wingull supersonic!" Hope called as he tossed her pokeball

Wingull emerged from it flapping her wings eager for battle then opened her beak and released small blue rings which travelled in a straight line towards sandshrew.

"Jump out of the way!" Weird guy commanded

Sandshrew jumped up to dodge the sound wave of Wingull's supersonic.

"Wing attack!" Hope said quickly

Wingull hardened and outstretched her wings then zoomed at sandshrew who was too slow to avoid the attack and was sent soaring through the air before landing with a thud on the ground.

"Now water gun!" Hope Shouted

Wingull opened her beak and let loose a powerful jet of ice cold water which washed over sandshrew who had just recovered from the last blow and was again sent flying.

Sandshrew made a strange squealing noise before falling to the ground defeated.

"Nice one wingull" Hope said happily

"Gull!" Wingull replied

"This ones tough but I believe in you Geodude". Weird guy said as he released his Geodude which was basically a levitating rock with arms, eyes and a mouth.

"Water gun!" Hope called

Wingull produced a jet of water from her beak which travelled towards geodude at high speed.

"Defence curl!" Weird guy exclaimed

Geodude crossed its arms over its face and tensed all of its muscles bracing itself for the attack. (I think they have muscles)

The water blasted into Geodude's hard body which didn't move at all, wingull continued to stream water at it.

After a tense fifteen seconds Geodude couldn't bear the water any longer and groaned with pain and exhaustion as it relaxed its tensed arms leaving it open for attack.

"Ok use supersonic" Hope said calmly

Wingull released blue disks from her beak which disappeared as they touched geodude; emmiting a sound which made it begin thrashing around in confusion.

"Uh-oh" weird guy said

"End this with water gun" Hope commanded

"Uh-oh" weird guy said a little louder this time

Wingull unleashed another water gun which hit geodude hard, he was knocked back towards his trainer and fainted.

"You were awesome wingull!" Hope said "nice battle by the way mister".

"Oh it was a pleasure, anyway you know what they say; a good beating is always good when you're a trainer" Weird guy said cheerfully suddenly changing his dull facial expression.

"Yeah" Hope said slowly, "who in the name of Rayquaza says that" he thought.

"Good bye bub!" Weird guy said as he walked off to the Pokémon centre.

"Bub?" Hope exclaimed in disbelief as he retreated wingull to her pokeball.

"Well done" a familiar voice said from behind him

He spun round to see his old friend Cindy.

He scanned her up and down,From her long straight brunette hair,toned body,hazel eyes and long legs even down to the fact that she always wore skinny jeans; Cindy was exactly as Hope had remembered her.

"Cindy he cried as he ran towards her I haven't seen you since we were...Ten".

"Yup! It's been three long years Hope" she said pulling him into a friendly hug "that was an ok battle by the way".

"Thanks" Hope replied still grinning.

"Who you talking to?" Someone else said as they emerged from the tent a few metres away.

"Jack!" Hope exclaimed instantly recognising the boys podgy face,spikey brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hey Hope" he beamed

"Come on lets go inside the tent and catch up" Cindy smiled. Hope and Cindy made their way into the tent and sat down on some small cushions.

"So" Hope asked Jack "why are you still here", I thought you would have your first badge by now and on your way to Dewford town.

"Well" Cindy answered for him "Olivia and I met up with jack in petalburg woods; he'd been chasing his taillow in the woods for a whole day apparently, and when he finally caught up yo her he got lost,lucky he found us" she giggled.

"Typical Jack" Hope chuckled.

"Oh shut up" Jack said angrily as he threw a shoe at him

"Whoa chill out!" Hope said shocked at jack's reaction.

"Anyway" Cindy said in a loud voice "once we had all got to Rustboro we decided to come over here to route 116 to train our Pokémon and Jack's Taillow flew away again, so we had to stop and search for her which set us back another day and i guess that is how you caught up with us" she smiled we were held back by this guy."she finished waving her hand towards Jack

"Ok,and where's Olivia?" Hope asked

"Training her Skitty" jack said

"Ok" Hope said "I was thinking,when were you planning to challenge Rustboro gym?"

"We were going to go today but we probably won't since your here, and we have a lot of catching up to do".

"And battles" Jack said excitedly

"Oh on the subject of battles Eevee could do with a new move" Cindy said as she pulled a TM out from her bag and handed it to Hope.

"Thanks but what about _your_ Pokémon". He said

"No problem" she smiled "all of my Pokémon know how to use dig".

"Ok so it's Tm 28, I could teach Eevee dig right now,in a matter of seconds" Hope said in amusement.

"Here give this to Eevee aswell,he looked pretty hurt Cindy said as she tossed a hyper potion at Hope".

"No no These are expensive; you have it I'll just go to the Pokémon centre". Hope said

"No just use it" Cindy insisted.

"Honestly its fine" Hope said

"No its not" Cindy argued

"But-" Hope started

"Just use it Hope" jack sighed "you can never win with that one there."

Cindy shot him daggers from across the tent.

Realising that jack was right,Hope released Eevee from his pokeball.

"Eevee eve..." he said weakly

"Here you go" Hope said softly as he sprayed the hyper potion all over Eevee. After a minute or so Eevee felt a lot better

"i appreciate it" Hope thanked Cindy.

Just then Olivia stepped into the tent and saw Hope immediately, "Hope!what a nice surprise" she said happily.

Olivia was much like Hope,she was and always was short for her age and like Hope determined and competitive. She was constantly striving for challenges throughout life,what ever she was doing she would do it the hard way. She had shoulder length jet-black hair and was rather thin,with pale skin and bright blue eyes; Her appearance was slightly odd but in the same way fascinating. Today she wore a white vest, dark red mini-skirt with striped tights and a pair of red converse. "now, do you want to battle?"She asked. Hope smirked as he remembered how impatient she could be sometimes.

"Ok I'll battle after I see all of your Pokémon" he replied.

"A double battle, me and Hope" jack said quickly

"Hold on." Cindy cut in, "Hope you have to give Eevee a chance to rest if you want to use him in looked down at his pokemon ashamedly,realising he had completely forgotten about his partner.

"Um...yeah he replied guiltily"

"Ahh ok" Olivia scowled as she reluctantly sat down in the four stayed warm in the tent eating snacks and chatting for a couple of hours,by which time no one but Olivia could be bothered for a battle; including the pokemon,they all promised however that they would have one in the morning before heading off to the gym.

The next morning after Hope taught Eevee how to use dig through Cindy's TM, he,Olivia,Jack and Cindy fanned out into space and released their Pokémon as hope had requested to see them before the battle. They all seemed to stare at him for a few minutes before they began to lose interest. Cindy had a Quilava and Linoone both female both level twenty and a Zigzagoon who was a male level sixteen. Jack had a male Grovyle level eighteen and a female taillow level sixteen, Olivia had a Mudkip level sixteen and a Skitty level fifteen both male,and as you may already know Hope had a male Eevee now level sixteenteen and a female Wingull level now fourteen.

"There,now let's battle" Olivia said irritably as soon as Hope had scanned the last of her Pokémon.

"Ok, but wait how come you have a hoenn starter?" Hope asked

"Well I decided to wait until we got to hoenn to get my starter,so I could have Mudkip" Olivia explained as she smiled down at her partner "Now let's get this started" she whined.

"Ok two Pokémon each" Cindy said after she and Olivia had discussed a tactic they would later forget to use.

"Lets go!" Jack screamed excitedly

waving a big fist in the air. Jack wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny either he was quite bulky for someone of the age of fourteen. His fist hung suspended in the air for a while until he realised he was being watched...the others stared at him oddly for a brief moment before releasing their chosen Pokémon from their pokeballs.

"Go Zigzagoon" Cindy said calmly

"Mudkip!"

"Eevee!"

"Grovyle!"

The Pokémon waited impatiently for their orders, Eevee, Zigzagoon and Mudkip hopping eagerly from side to side and then... "Dig!" Cindy broke the silence,finally the battle was underway.

Zigzagoon burrowed it's way underground at lightning speed.

"Grovyle bullet seed!" Jack cried

Dozens of small seeds shot out of grovyle's mouth and slammed directly into mudkip's face.

"Muuuuudkip!" Mudkip shrieked as he felt the full force of the super effective attack that had sent him flying backwards.

"Now Eevee,tackle" Hope commanded

"Get out of the way!" Olivia cried out

Mudkip was still struggling to his feet and had no time to dodge Eevee's attack, but just as Eevee was about to make contact... "Now!" Cindy ordered and Zigzagoon sprung out from under Eevee's feet and sent him high into air.

"Argh!" Hope groaned

"Quick use pursuit on Zigzagoon!" Jack cried

"Mudkip water gun!" Olivia exclaimed

Grovyle vanished dodging Mudkip's attack completely and reappeared seconds later in front of Zigzagoon and threw his full body weight at him.

"Eevee sand attack on Zigzagoon!" Hope called once Eevee had gracefully landed back on his feet

"Grovyle quick attack!" Jack cried at the same time as Hope gave his orders

Eevee's sand attack left Zigzagoon open to attack,and he was struck by grovyle's quick attack.

"Mudkip,Mud-slap!" Mudkip forcefully flung clumps of dirt at Eevee.

"Eevee use dig!"

Mudkip's Mud-slap failed to hit anything as Eevee safely executed his new move.

"We haven't done anything so far" Olivia muttered with a hint of frustration. "Ok Tackle!"

Headbutt!

Zigzagoon and Mudkip sprang at Grovyle

oh-no! jack gasped

NOW! Hope cried

All too late Eevee attempted to intercept the attackers but merely sprang up on thin air and watched helplessly as grovyle was was hit full on by both Zigzagoon and Mudkip.

"I can do it better" Cindy remarked giggling at Hope.

Come on Hope! Jack screamed infuriated.

Alright Eevee! Hope growled "show em' what we can do"

"Eeeeeeeveeee!"

"Double sand attack,tailwhip,tackle and then dig!" Hope exclaimed, barely thinking it through and giving no specific target.

Eevee lashed out with his tail and hind legs spraying dirt into the eyes of both enemy pokemon before spinning around and whipping mudkip with his tail,Eevee lined up for a tackle.

"Your too reckless Hope" Cindy said

At this moment Zigzagoon emerged from the ground and once again sent Eevee soaring through the air. In all the recklessness neither Hope or Eevee had noticed when Zigzagoon used dig just a moment before.

"What!" Hope shouted in bafflement.

"Water gun" Olivia commanded

With Eevee hung helplessly in the air, it was an easy shot and with a powerful burst of water sent him down skidding along the floor. By this time Grovyle was back in top form and ready to launch an attack.

"Thats enough!" Jack exclaimed before announcing his attack "fury cutter"

Grovyle raised up his right arm then dashed towards Mudkip ready to strike with the sharpened leaves he bore on it.

"Zigzagoon tackle him" Cindy called out.

Zigzagoon reared up from behind.

"now pivot round and quick attack zigzagoon" Jack responded quickly

Grovyle obeyed instantly and switched targets,using the momentum from the run up towards Mudkip to swerve round and strike with enough force to knock out Zigzagoon cold.

Ah...unlucky Zigzagoon Cindy said as she sent out her second pokemon. "Go Quilava!"

Exited by this new opponent, Eevee leap back to his feet awaiting his next command.

"Mudkip use tackle"

"Quilava smokescreen"

"Eevee use tackle as well"

Eevee made for Mudkip and vice versa, when they were close both trainers yelled:

"leap out of the way" both pokemon obeyed and jumped sideways.

"Water gun"

"Dodge! Sand attack" Eevee swerved to avoid the attack then unleashed a sand attack blinding Mudkip,However he managed to blindly spray around water guns so that Eevee couldn't get close. Meanwhile Quilava produced dense amounts of thick black smoke from her mouth which enveloped Grovyle making it extremely difficult to see, then suddenly!a flash of fire appeared and Grovyle was struck by the flaming Quilava,taking him out of the battle in a heartbeat.

"Ah man" Jack whined retreating his defeated pokemon.

Now! flame wheel again.

Eevee was too occupied with Mudkip to deal with his second opponent coming in fast from the rear. Eevee was scorched by the hot flames en blazed around Quilava's body and Knocked to the ground by the force of her attack. Eevee could only watch in horror as a blast of Mudkip's water gun finished him off.

"Eevee!" Hope cried "rest up boy, you did great."

"Alright your turn Wingull" Hope said as his last pokemon entered the battle.

"Come on out Taillow" Jack shouted.

"smokescreen Quilava!" Cindy called

The thick black smoke reduced their vision... "Flap your wings Wingull", wingull obeyed,then Taillow following Wingulls lead,gradually clearing the air. But they werent out of the woods yet;from the smoke emerged Quilava draped in scorching hot flames headed right for them.

Dodge! Hope and Jack ordered together.

Both pokemon evaded the danger and awaited their counter attacking moves.

"water gun!"

"quick attack"

Taillow struck at blinding speed setting up Wingulls next lethal water gun attack which washed over Quilava,dealing heavy damage.

"Mudkip water gun"

"Wing attack"

Wingull avoided the water and tried to counter with wing attack which was also dodged by Mudkip via skilled hopped back to Mudkip's side at this moment and the duo struck Wingull simultaneously sending her spiralling back through the air.

"Taillow use Wing attack on Mudkip" Jack commanded

Taillow outstretched her wings and swooped bravely towards Mudkip,however Quilava was close by.

"Ember"

"Water gun"

The two allies combined their attacks with enough force to stop Taillow dead in her tracks and stoop straight into the hard earth. There was a breif pause as both Wingull a Taillow recovered from their beatings and became airborne once again.

The boys looked at one another then gave a nod.

"Double Wing attack!" they cried

The two bird pokemon zipped in a straight line towards their targets. Tailow was the faster of the two and slammed into Quilava "now quick attack" Jack snapped. "Smokescreen" Cindy countered , Tailow dashed into the smoke and lost sight of her target...

As Wingull approached, Olivia ordered a water gun. Mudkip shot out a jet of water at the incoming Wingull

"Use water gun too" Hope said quickly

The two streams of water collided powerfully, proppeling the two pokemon back.

"Quick attack again, on Mudkip" Jack called as he'd lost sight of his other opponent.

"Bide" Olivia responded with a smirk. Mudkip began to glow a dull red colour tensing up and bracing for the attack. Taillow's Attack struck hard having seemingly no effect.

"Again, then Wing attack"

Hope and Cindy kept their pokemon out of it,as they knew what was to happen next. All too late Hope yelled out his warning "Wait jack dont!"

completely oblivious to the effects of bide Jack watched happily as Taillow's attacks hit hard once again. At that moment Mudkip unleashed his stored energy - doubling the power of Taillow's attacks,The burst of energy swept over in the direction of Tailow and Wingull dealing devastating damage and knocking them both out of the sky. After a moment of uncertainty it was confirmed:Cindy and Olivia had won. The two losers retreated their pokemon without a word, The girls smiled at one another , instantly deciding to tease the boys all the way back to the pokemon centre.


End file.
